Hyperion's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Aquaman Aquaman: Is there an Atlantis where you came from? Hyperion: Yes. And you remind me of Amphibian. Aquaman: Tell me more,Hyperion. VS. Batman Hyperion: You remind me of Nighthawk. Batman: Does he have some contingency plans too? Hyperion: This and much more. VS. Black Canary Hyperion: You remind me of what used to be Lady Lark. Black Canary: Want me to sing for you? Hyperion: Good Luck trying it. VS. Deathstroke Hyperion: Time to end what Jean Grey started. Deathstroke: But I didn't get my pavement. Hyperion: And you'll never get it. VS. Firestrorm Firestorm: Two heads are better than one. Hyperion: Maybe. But you won't stop me. Firestrorm: Bossy guy,huh? ---- Hyperion: You remind me of Nuke. Firestorm: Except for he just needs to be one. Hyperion: I was referring about Nuclear Energy. VS. Green Arrow Green Arrow: This is gonna be good. Hyperion: Seeing you reminds me of Golden Archer... Green Arrow: Maybe I should think about changing my codename. ---- Hyperion: You remind me of Golden Archer. Green Arrow: He uses bows and arrows. Hyperion: That's the point VS. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern: You remind me of Atrocitus. Hyperion: Did he become a dictator too? Green Lantern: That's because you are too angry. ---- Green Lantern: '''You remind me of Atrocitus. '''Hyperion: And you remind me of Dr.Spectrum. Green Lantern: Never heard of this before. VS. Hawkgirl Hyperion: You remind me of Skylark. Hawkgirl: Wait until you see how I fight,Hyperion. Hyperion: Maybe you fight like her as well... VS. Hawkman Hawkman: So,you are Marvel's Superman? Hyperion: Never heard that before. Hawkman: Me neither. ---- Hyperion: You remind me of Blue Eagle. Hawkman: And you remind me of Superman. Hyperion: I'll take that as a compliment. VS. Hulk Hulk: Hulk smash false hero again. Hyperion: I am the one who will smash you. Hulk: Hulk strongest there is. VS. Iron Man Iron Man: You again? Hyperion: I am here to bring order to this world. Iron Man: Not while I'm still breathing. VS. Jean Grey Hyperion: The heroine who became villain. Jean Grey: Mutants need more favorable laws. Hyperion: More like oppression. ---- Hyperion: Together,we could destroy the Avengers. Jean Grey: I want nothing with Squadron Supreme. Hyperion: Think twice before angering me,Jean. VS. Martian Manhunter Hyperion: You remind me of Skymax. Martian Manhunter: Is he a martian too? Hyperion: He also shapeshifts. VS. Nightcrawler Hyperion: '''I can see how angry you are with your father. '''Nightcrawler: '''It's because of him that I'm like this. '''Hyperion: How many ungrateful children there are in the world. VS. Nightwing Hyperion: Your anger is a legacy from Deathstroke. Nightwing: If it wasn't for Batman,I could never contain it. Hyperion: Unleash it like Jean did. VS. Ravager Hyperion: I can see how angry you are with your father. Ravager: He tried to kill me. Hyperion: How many ungrateful children there are in the world. VS. Red Robin Hyperion: I can see how angry you are with your father. Red Robin: He worked for Two-Face. That's why I hate him. Hyperion: '''How many ungrateful children there are in the world. VS. Rogue '''Hyperion: I can see you hate Mystique so much. Rogue: Raven betrayed me just like she did to Kurt. Hyperion: How many ungrateful children there are in the world. VS. Robin Hyperion: What did your father do to you hate him? Robin: He abandoned my mother and let her die. Hyperion: How many ungrateful children there are in the world. VS. Superman Hyperion: So,you are the hero here? Superman: Call me Superman. Hyperion: Time to face Hyperion. ---- Superman: You remind me of my counterpart. Hyperion: You mean the one from "One Earth"? Superman: How did you know it? VS. Winter Soldier Hyperion: Your anger is a legacy from HYDRA. Winter Soldier: Because of them,I'm like this. Hyperion: This world is infested by monsters from their own breed. VS. The Atom Hyperion: You remind me of Tom Thumb. The Atom: Is he intelligent like Ray Palmer? Hyperion: And even more. VS. The Flash (Barry Allen) Hyperion: You remind me of Whizzer. The Flash: Let me guess...He is as fast as I am. Hyperion: That's the point. VS. Wonder Woman Hyperion: You remind me of Power Princess. Wonder Woman: Was she an amazon as well? Hyperion: It's the way how you fight. VS. Zatanna Hyperion: You remind me of Arcanna. Zatanna: Are her magic tricks somewhat impressing? Hyperion: And even more.Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2